Un Caso de Amnesia, Amor y Magia
by Mione Erathor
Summary: Hace 4años Hermione fue hechizada de amnesia y es abandonada en Londes.Ahora Sirius tendrá la misión de regresarla a la magia y a donde pertenece,para ayudar a Harry.Pero ¿Porqué la hechizaron, y qué ocurrirá cuando ella solo dependa de él?¿O él de ella?
1. De Acosador a Última Salvación

**__**

La saga de HARRY POTTER pertenece única y exclusivamente a JKRowling. Yo solo escribo por diversión.

**ADVERTENCIA: E**ste es un Fic totalmente **SiriusXHermione, **sino te interesa o no te gusta, no leas, porque derramará miel y cursilería.

**NOTAS AUTORA: ¿Qué tal? Muchas gracias por darme oportunidad de compartir un nuevo fic de esta pareja tan singular y bella. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. Aquí Hermione cambiará levemente su forma de ser (perdió la memoria después de todo), pero no estará totalmente fuera de su caracter normal. Cualquier duda, aclaración, jitomatazo o comentario es bienvenido en un review, mientras pues disfruten la lectura, y nuevamente gracias por su tiempo.**

**  
Un Caso de Amnesia, Amor y Magia**

Un fanfic de **Mione Erathor**

**CAPITULO I: "**De acosador... a última salvación**"**

Muggles. Siempre tan ingenuos, siempre tan apurados. Únicamente preocupados por ellos mismos, olvidándose de la tierra donde viven y las hermosas cosas que la naturaleza comparte con ellos.

Eran unos ciegos.

Pero igual tenían sus cosas buenas. Él creía en eso. Tenía fe en que pese a todos sus defectos, realmente valían la pena.

"Ojala Voldemort hubiera pensado lo mismo"

Le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, soltando el humo por la nariz, sin apartar su iris plateado de la transitada calle.

"¿Desea otro café, señor?" Inquirió una coqueta mesera, con una humeante jarra en la mano.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo "Mucha cafeína me pone hiperactivo"

Sencillas palabras lograron a la mesera soltar una risa ridícula, sonrojarse e irse a la siguiente mesa tarareando una canción.

El mago suspiró con egocentrismo "Sigo teniendo el toque" Y entonces la vio.

Vio a la misma razón por la cual siempre iba, cada domingo, a las nueve de la mañana, al mismo café, para tomar asiento en el mismo balcón, que daba a la misma esquina de Gosswell y Clerkenwell.

Ella iba, como siempre, cargada hasta la nariz de libros, con su bonita falda café a la mitad de las pantorrillas, un saco del mismo tono, su gran bufanda amarilla, y unos botines de cuero. Su cabello hecho nudo con un lazo negro, parecía haber un broche plateado cerca de su oído, pero entre tanto rizo era imposible asegurarlo. Sus enguantadas manos temblaban por el peso o por el frío, él no lo sabía, pero su nariz tenía un tono rojizo infantil y hermoso, haciendo más notorios sus grandes ojos miel de espesas pestañas.

Dejó un par de monedas en la mesa, y bajó a la planta baja del café, se despidió de la mesera y salió.

El viento helado le recordó ajustarse su bufanda, y a paso veloz atravesó la avenida hasta Old Street. Iba aproximadamente a diez metros detrás de ella, dando los pasos del mismo largo para no acortar o alejar la distancia, mirando fascinado sus rizos moverse con el viento, y la cadencia de su falda a cada paso.

La joven dio un brusco giro, entrando a "Baker", la biblioteca más importante del Londres Oeste Muggle.

_Tilín, tilín._

Las campanillas doradas de la tienda recibieron a Sirius Black, que disimuladamente observó a la castaña apoyada en el mostrador.

"Querida, como siempre, un gusto verte de regreso" Sonrió la encargada, bajando de una escalerilla con cuidado, se limpió los lentes que enmarcaban sus grandes arrugas y tomó los libros del mostrador "¿Qué tal te parecieron?"

"Divinos" Expresó con anhelo "Terriblemente buenos. En cuanto abrí el primero, no pude apartarlos de mí" Suspiró y comenzó a balancear su pie izquierdo, apoyándose más en el mostrador "Dígame que tiene la segunda parte del de magos. No sé por qué, pero quedé capturada con toda esa fantasía de hadas y hombres lobo"

"¡Cualquiera queda capturado con tan buena lectura!" Corroboró la vieja, y Sirius soltó una mueca irónica.

El hombre se perdió entre los estantes, escuchando atentamente a la jovencita.

"Claro, claro. Pero tengo mucho trabajo esta semana, lo mejor será llevar algo suave, no creo tener mucho tiempo"

"¿En qué trabajas, cariño?"

"En una fábrica de costuras"

Sirius soltó un bufido. ¡Esa mujer tan inteligente, desperdiciada en una fábrica de costuras!... el universo era un idiota.

"Pues escoge el libro que quieras, y me avisas. Yo seguiré limpiando los estantes"

"Gracias"

Miró los pasos apresurados de la joven ir directamente a la sección de Fantasía, y decidió actuar.

"Buenos días" Saludó acercándose con suavidad, tratando de ganar su confianza.

"Qué tal" Sonrió ella, y volvió su mirada a los libros.

"Escuché que le gusta la fantasía, señorita"

"Correcto" Asintió aún dándole la espalda. Sirius arrugó el cejo. ¡Qué desconsiderada!

"¿Ha leído algo ya de magos y brujas?"

"…aja"

¿AJA?

¿QUÉ NO VEÍA QUE QUERÍA TENER UNA CONVERSACIÓN CON ELLA?

¿De quién diablos había sido la estúpida idea de que precisamente _ÉL_ la buscara?

…ah sí. Suya.

"Es maravillosa la magia ¿no?"

"Sí, si de verdad existiera" Respondió ella al fin mirándole. Se quedaron en silencio, estudiándose sin miramientos, hasta que ella se sonrojó bastante, haciendo notar unas lindas pecas que el hombre no había logrado ver antes.

Sirius sonrió pícaro,…yeah… aún tenía el toque.

"¿Sucede algo, señorita?"

"¡Oh!" Saltó ella "Disculpe de verdad, señor, pero no me gustan los hombres tan mayores"

Y volvió a girarse.

Sirius quedó de piedra.

¡Había creído que intentaba coquetearle!

¡Y LO HABÍA RECHAZADO!

¡NO PODÍA SER POSIBLE!

¡SIRIUS BLACK Y RECHAZO NO PODÍAN ESTAR EN LA MISMA ORACIÓN!

"Mocosa…" Gruñó. Ella se giró mirándolo indignada.

"Bueno, comparada con usted, claro que soy una mocosa. ¡Viejo!"

"¿VIEJO?" Chilló descontrolado.

"Claro, seguro tiene como 55 años, sino es que 60…"

Ella sonrió cruelmente. Ambos sabían que eso había sido una mentira muy exagerada, pero al fin y al cabo, logró su cometido: Acabar con el ego de Black.

"¡Cuarenta y cinco!"

"Pues yo tengo veinticinco. Bien podría ser su hija, así que deje de molestar"

"¡Veinticinco y te vistes como si tuvieras ochenta!"

"¿Qué tiene mi vestimenta?" Se miró a si misma. Sus pecas salieron a relucir nuevamente con ese sonrojo, esta vez causado por furia "¡Es usted un completo idiota!"

Él la miró con sorpresa. Nunca imaginó que ella mencionara una palabrota. Al parecer los años sí la habían cambiado.

"Ya no eres tan santa, Hermione" Soltó sin darse cuenta, y ella lo miró asustada.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" Susurró "¡ERES UN ACOSADOR!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡AAYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

El berrido de la mujer alertó a todos los presentes, de inmediato un par de hombres se acercaron a ellos y alejaron a Sirius, la vieja del local había salido gritándole a un policía por ayuda, y en menos de un minuto lo estaban esposando de manera poco agradable.

"¡Todo lo que diga será usado en su contra!" Gritó el policía. Hermione miraba todo con una mezcla de miedo y nerviosismo.

"¡Esto es un malentendido! ¡Deténgase! ¡No sabe con quién se está metiendo!"

"¡Me vale que seas el mismísimo Ministro, acosador repugnante!" Chilló la castaña abofeteándolo.

"¡Hermione, espera, no soy un acosador!" Decía Sirius siendo arrastrado hacia la calle "¡Te conozco de antes! ¡Hace cinco años que no nos vemos! ¡ANTES DE TU ACCIDENTE!"

Al fin, un destello de indulgencia apareció en la mirada de la joven. Se llevó una mano al pecho y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

"No puede ser…" Murmuró sintiendo que las fuerzas la abandonaban.

"¡HERMIONE, TIENES QUE CREERME!" Gritó antes de ser subido a la patrulla. Hermione salió junto con el tumulto de gente de la biblioteca, y observó curiosa como de alguna manera inexplicable la ventanilla de la patrulla bajaba.

"¿Qué no estás esposado?" Gruñó mirando a los policías.

"¡Hermione Jane Granger, naciste el 19 de Septiembre de 1979! ¡Búscate y verás que digo la verdad! ¡YO SÉ QUIÉN ERES!"

Y la patrulla arrancó, alejándose al fin de "Baker", y una conmocionada joven.

"Cariño… ¿Estas bien?" Se acercó la anciana, tomándole un brazo con delicadeza.

Pero Hermione no reaccionaba, simplemente se llevó una mano hasta atrás de su oído izquierdo, donde una larga cicatriz se ocultaba entre rizos. La misma cicatriz que le había borrado por completo la memoria.

Sirius llegó a Grimmauld Place azotando la puerta y gruñendo bien alto. Se dirigió a la cocina, y justo como pensó, todos estaban esperándolo con un gran cartel que decía "¡Bienvenida de nuevo, Hermione!"

"¿Qué?" Chistó Ginny Weasley inclinándose para ver detrás de él "¡¿Y mi amiga?!"

"¡Es una cabezota!" Gritó sentándose con desgana en la mesa, miró disgustado un banquete y un gran pastel.

"¿Qué sucedió, Sirius?"

Miró a su ahijado y soltó un suspiro. Les relató a todos lo sucedido, y Ron no pudo evitar carcajearse limpiamente.

"¡Acosador!" Repetía sin parar poniéndose tan rojo como su cabello. Molly lo miró de mal modo, haciéndolo callar.

"Bueno…, por lo menos sabemos que está bien" Masculló Harry.

"¡Eso ya lo sabíamos! Se suponía que Sirius la había estado siguiendo desde hace meses, y que por fin podría hablar con ella" Alegó Minerva "¡Qué forma tan poco delicada de acercarte a una dama!"

"¡Nunca creí que pensara que era un acosador!" Se encogió de hombros y le metió el dedo al pastel. Molly gruñó de nuevo.

"Yo sigo creyendo que debemos devolverle todos sus recuerdos con un hechizo y listo" Opinó Luna.

"¡Eso puede traumatizarla peor!" Gritó Moody "¡Más aún después de que un encantamiento le borrara la memoria!"

"¡Dejen de hablar de eso!" Harry se llevó las manos a la cara, totalmente apenado "¡Ya suficientemente culpable me siento!"

"Todos sabemos que no fue tu culpa" Susurró Ginny abrazándolo.

"Lo mejor será tranquilizarnos. Si Hermione le hace caso a Sirius e investiga, sabrá que él no miente, y puede que le tenga cierta confianza" Serenó Lupin como si nada "¡Ahora, vamos a cenar!"

A varios kilómetros de ahí, Hermione más blanca que nunca, salía de una comisaría con varios papeles en la mano. Se sentó en la banqueta, no pudiendo sostenerse más en pie, y miró nuevamente su acta de nacimiento recién impresa.

_NOMBRE COMPLETO: Hermione Jane Granger._

_FECHA Y LUGAR DE NACIMIENTO: 19/Septiembre/79 INGLATERRA, KENSINGTON Y CHELSEA._

_NOMBRE DEL PADRE: Alexander Granger._

_NOMBRE DE LA MADRE: Jane Granger._

_REGISTRADA EL 23 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 1979. VIVA. _

_TIPO DE SANGRE: O-_

Al final aparecía una huellita suya, y la firma de sus padres.

Lloró como una histérica total.

Cuatro años habían pasado desde que despertó en Guy´s Hospital, luego de un severo coma. Nadie sabía ni su nombre ni quién la había llevado hasta ahí. A penas pudieron explicarle que parecía haber tenido un grave accidente, y que tal vez su nombre era Hermione, porque traía una pulsera de plata con esa inscripción. Alguien había pagado la cuenta total del hospital como anónimo, y ya.

Recordó que en cuanto la dieron de alta, y puso un pie fuera de Guy´s Hospital, había estado perdida y sola.

Cuatro años después a penas tenía un trabajo, nadie la había ido a buscar al hospital o a pedir registros de su estancia, tampoco sabía si su familia vivía o la buscaban. Nada. Estaba en blanco, y lo único que le quedaba era una pulsera que decía _Hermione_.

Y por fin, luego de tanto, alguien la conocía.

¡Y ella había hecho que lo arrestaran!

"Tengo que buscarlo" Decidida se dirigió hacia la comisaría donde se habían llevado al extraño hombre.

Pero nadie lo recordaba. Es como si nunca lo hubieran arrestado. Incluso el mismo policía que la defendió, ni siquiera la reconocía.

¿Cómo era posible?

¿Lo volvería a ver?

Recordó sus ojos grises, y su confiada sonrisa.

"Para ser tan viejo… no está nada mal" Rió de su propio comentario, mirando la media Luna en el cielo "¿Quién eres y de dónde me conoces?"

Lejos, de nuevo en Grimmauld Place, Sirius observaba la Luna, esperando poder salir de ese maldito lugar, y hablar con Hermione, contarle todo lo que había sucedido, hacerle saber que no estaba sola, que nunca lo estuvo.

"¿Qué tal es?"

Miró hacia la entrada de la habitación. Lupin estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sonriéndole con tranquilidad.

"¿Hermione?"

"Me imagino que ha cambiado bastante"

"Esta hecha una mujer" Comentó restándole importancia.

"Qué descriptivo, amigo"

Sirius rió con ganas.

No pensaba hablar de ella.

No quería expresar cómo Hermione se había vuelto una mujer tremendamente sensual y hermosa.

No importaban sus bufandas chillonas, sus faldas acorde a mujeres de ochenta años, o sus labios partidos por el frío.

Ella era muy hermosa.

"Si sigues sonriendo así, comenzaré a preocuparme" Señaló Remus, y su amigo se sonrojó, adoptando una mueca seria de inmediato "¿Cuándo la volverás a ver?"

"Mañana mismo"

"Bien"

Y ambos siguieron mirando la Luna.

**NOTAS AUTORA: Mil gracias por su tiempo, espero que quieran que lo continúe. Los veré pronto, ciao!!!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

* * *


	2. Concurso de Preguntas por el Acosador

La saga de HARRY POTTER pertenece única y exclusivamente a JKRowling. Yo solo escribo por diversión.

**ADVERTENCIA: E**ste es un Fic totalmente **SiriusXHermione, **sino te interesa o no te gusta, no leas, porque derramará miel y cursilería.

**NOTAS AUTORA: ¡Hola de nuevo!! Bueno, muchas muchas gracias por haberme leído en el capítulo pasado, en éste se desvelará un poco más de información acerca de qué le sucedió a Hermione, y también ella podrá conocer un poco más acerca de su pasado. Me gusta este capítulo en especial porque noto el principio de una buena conexión entre Sirius y ella, espero no sean alucines míos y realmente lo haya dado a notar. De verdad espero que les guste el avance del fic y tenga buena aceptación. Nuevamente, gracias.**

**  
Un Caso de Amnesia, Amor y Magia**

Un fanfic de **Mione Erathor**

**CAPITULO I: "**Concurso de preguntas**"**

Estacionó su moto, se bajó y se retiró los lentes oscuros.

Varias mujeres en la calle suspiraron al verlo.

Caminó con galantería hasta una gran bodega, entró mirando a las cientos de mujeres que corrían, subían, bajaban y operaban grandes máquinas de costura, vestidas de un cubretodo azul.

"¡Disculpa!" Interrumpió a una menuda morena, que lo miró hipnotizada.

"Oh… dígame que es el nuevo gerente" Sonrió mientras tomaba las manos del hombre entre las suyas "Sería tan feliz…"

"Eh… no, en realidad quería saber si usted conoce a Hermione Granger"

"¿Hermione Granger?" Repitió con clara desilusión, pero no soltó sus manos "Hay una Hermione, pero no sé cómo se apellida"

"Ah, claro" Gimió el sintiéndose tonto por haber olvidado que Hermione olvidó su apellido "Qué olvidadizos"

"¿Cómo dijo?" La mujer seguía fascinada, y se le había acercado peligrosamente a su mentón.

"Nada, nada…, entonces ¿Podría decirme dónde está?"

"¡Ay, pero no me hables de usted!" Sonrió coqueta, dándole un pequeño golpe en su pecho.

"De acuerdo, ¿Me podrías decir dónde está Hermione?"

"Sigue este pasillo, cariño, después de la tercera máquina, da vuelta a la izquierda, sigue los letreros que dicen PELIGRO y bajarás al sótano, ahí está"

"Oh… vaya, largo camino" Rió y le guiñó un ojo a la morena "Gracias"

Se alejó con tranquilidad, mirando las gigantescas máquinas que enredaban hilillos delgadísimos hasta hacerlos uno más grueso, y luego enredarlo en tabletas de madera que quién sabe qué hacían después. Él nunca había entrado a una fábrica de costuras, y se sorprendió al ver a las mujeres maquinar todo desde controles y palancas bastantes grandes.

Bajó al fin al sótano, se tapó los oídos debido al descomunal ruido que había, como si algo pesadísimo se moviera, y vio con terror, como Hermione estaba metida entre engranes gigantes, metiendo sus pequeñas y delicadas manos en esquinas donde se juntaban los metales, y echaba con una esponja aceite.

"¡Hermione, el engranaje B86 no está bien!" Gritó otra mujer, pelirroja, con otra esponja y entre otros engranes.

"¡Voy!" Respondió y cruzó todo el laberinto de los ensambles, llegando con ella "¡A la de tres!"

"¡De acuerdo!" Sus gritos a penas parecían susurros debido al ruideral.

"¡Uno…, dos…" Ambas cerraron los ojos, apoyándose contra un engrane "…TRES!" Empujaron tanto como pudieron, logrando reacomodar el engrane, produciendo un nuevo chillido.

"¡Bien!" Sonrió la castaña, y salió de entre los ensambles, tomó una franela y se fue limpiando las manos mientras se dirigía a los escalones mascullando "…bien, claro, es genial hacer esto"

"Imagino que no" Respondió el moreno, y ella pegó un brinco.

Sirius la miró con detenimiento. Su overol azul se apretaba a ella, dejando ver sus hermosas curvas, sus mejillas cubiertas de aceite y mugre la hacían ver más pálida, y su cabello estaba hecho un nudo gigante en su nuca.

Y le resultó tan tremendamente sexy.

"¡TÚ!" Señaló ella con impresión "¡El acosador! Oh, gracias al cielo, tenía que volver a verte" Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mirándolo como si fuera etéreo.

"…y sigues con lo del acosador" Gruñó "¡No soy un acosador!"

"¡No me importa si lo eres o no, tengo que hablar contigo!"

"A eso he venido"

"Salgo de trabajar a las once de la noche…"

"¡¿Hasta las once?!" Chistó él "¡Olvídalo! Son las diez de la mañana. Nos vamos en este instante"

"¿…cómo?" Ella comenzó a carcajearse con ganas "¡Claro que no! Perdería mi trabajo si me voy ahorita"

"Yo te consigo uno mejor" Se encogió de hombros y la tomó del brazo "Vamos"

"¡NO!" Se zafó y lo miró con furia "¡No voy a arriesgar mi único trabajo por un desconocido!"

"Seré un desconocido para ti, pero yo SI te recuerdo"

"¡No me importa! No sé aún si fiarme de ti, si conoces mi nombre no quiere decir que hayas sido muy cercano a mi o algo así, además me fue casi imposible conseguir trabajo y…"

Y comenzó a parlotear y dar vueltas como enajenada, hablando acerca de lo difícil que era ser alguien sin apellidos, y sin papeles escolares o cualquier cosa que te haga _alguien_ en la sociedad laboral, que en Londres era muy escasa…

Sirius dejó de escuchar a los cinco minutos, y comenzaba a darle miedo la actitud histérica de Hermione. Recordó que Harry le dijo que si ella se ponía así, solo dijera…

"Mione, cálmate"

Como si de un muro invisible se tratase, Hermione paró en seco. Se giró y lo miró pávida.

"Una vez soñé, que alguien me llamaba así…"

"Eso es bueno, quiere decir que tal vez recuperes tus memorias" Sonrió y la jaló escaleras arriba, ella aún iba demasiado sorprendida para darse cuenta que salían del sótano "No me gusta tu trabajo, lo mejor será cambiarlo"

Ella lo miró alucinada, ¿Quién se creía ese tipo?

"No creo que sea una buena idea…" Murmuró deteniéndose. Sirius se volteó a verla. Tan cerca le llegaba a penas al pecho, se veía muy tierna así, podría cargarla con facilidad.

"Vamos, me costó mucho encontrarte, no te hagas la difícil"

El comentario fue muy sencillo, pero Hermione sintió algo cálido en su pecho. Dejó que la guiara hasta la salida, y lo jaló un poco para llamar su atención.

"Tengo que tomar mi bolso y cambiarme" Comentó, antes de que él dijese algo con respecto al detenerse. Sirius mientras sonreía a cada mujer que pasaba junto a él, arrebatando suspiros y guiños al por mayor "Lista"

Se giró para ver a la castaña, y se preguntó cómo alguien que acababa de estar llena de aceite, ahora se veía… así.

Se había soltado su cabello, que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sirius no recordaba haberla visto sin por lo menos un broche, y anotó mentalmente no volver a dejarla agarrase un solo mechón. Los rizos rozaban su pronunciada cadera envuelta en un par de jeans desgastados, traía unas botas y un suéter de cuello alto negro. Sus mejillas ahora limpias tenían un suave rosa totalmente natural, y sus labios partidos le mostraban una sonrisa apenada.

"¿Podrías dejar de verme? Ya sé que no es muy elegante mi ropa, pero…"

"¿No tienes hambre?" Interrumpió yendo hacia la salida. Ella lo siguió asintiendo en silencio "Conozco una lugar delicioso, es italiano, según recuerdo te gustan las pastas ¿no?"

"…no lo sé"

Se miraron. Sirius notó la mezcla de sorpresa y frustración en la mirada de la joven, y tomó una decisión.

"¡Señorita Granger!" Clamó asustando a Hermione.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Bienvenida al Concurso: Conózcase a usted mismo! Con su anfitrión, ¡el soltero más deseado de Inglaterra: Sirius Black!" Y puso sus manos en forma de bocina frente a su boca, haciendo el sonido de cientos de personas aclamándolo. Hermione soltó una carcajada.

"Cielos, de todas las personas del planeta, me tenía que conocer un tipo que además de ser un acosador, está loco…" Masculló mirándolo con gracia. Él sonrió divertido.

"Comenzaremos el concurso con las Pruebas A"

"¿Estas improvisando o te lo aprendiste toda la noche?"

"Que consta de… ¡Las cosas pequeñas, pero típicas de Hermione Granger!"

"…Tal vez estoy en uno de esos programas de _Cámara Escondida_ o algo así…"

"¡Y una de las cosas pequeñas que Hermione Granger ama más en la vida, es: ANDAR EN MOTO!"

"…tal vez me están gravando y… ¡¿QUÉ?!" Lo miró como si fuese el animal más rastrero y asqueroso del planeta "¡Eso no puede ser en absoluto cierto! Detesto la velocidad" Aseguró. Sirius la jaló hasta su moto, y de un suave movimiento la subió sin problemas "¡NO!, no pienso dejar que arranques tú… tú… desgraciado, aprovechado, ¡soy una amnésica y sabes que esto es mentira! ¡APROVECHADO!"

"Bueno, lo gritona no se te ha quitado" Rió él, subiéndose detrás y arrancando lo más rápido que pudo.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"¡Hermione, abre los ojos!" Pidió el hombre, sorteando los coches y autobuses a más de 120KM por hora "¡En serio te gusta esto!"

"¡No es cierto! ¡NO!" Ella seguía agarrada como gato de la chaqueta de cuero del motociclista "¡Por favor, odio esta sensación!"

"¡Confía en mí!"

"¡No te conozco! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que confíe en ti?!"

"¡Porque no tienes a nadie más por ahora!"

Hermione abrió los ojos de la impresión al escuchar eso. Volteó hacia arriba y vio la fuerte quijada del hombre que no dejaba de cubrirla con todo su cuerpo, y apretar sus brazos a su espalda y pecho. Sintió el aire congelarla al máximo, y aún así no le importó. Notó un par de canas en la barba incipiente, y sonrió con gracia. Llevó un dedo hasta ahí y rozó la rasposa barbilla.

"¡No te burles de mis canas! Fue motivo de fiesta hace un año que aparecieron" Confesó gruñendo levemente, ella soltó una carcajada "¡Mira al frente, Hermione!"

Sin pensarlo mucho obedeció. El aire secó sus ojos y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para enfocar bien, entonces disfrutó realmente el viaje, gritó impresionada y gustosa de encontrarse casi a la mitad del puente que atravesaba el River Thames, miró hacia los lados. Del lado izquierdo la ciudad de Londres se veía gris, como una fotografía en blanco y negro, solo el Big Ben parecía amarillento. Del lado derecho se extendía aún más el Thames, oleando sin piedad, brillando con intensidad bajo el suave Sol que a penas salía en esas épocas del año.

"¡Es hermoso!" Aceptó, y Sirius soltó un grito de gusto. Aceleró más y entraron al fin a la ciudad. Diez minutos después estaban entrado a un restaurante llamado _Stephanos Sullivan_.

"Te has despeinado bastante, mujercita" Señaló tocando a penas un rizo amielado. Hermione giró la mirada.

"¡Siempre estoy despeinada! Odio mi cabello…" Confesó.

"Bienvenidos" Sonrió un mesero "¿Tienen reservación?" Hermione soltó un suspiro desganadamente, y se sorprendió al escuchar la afirmativa de su acompañante "¿A nombre de quién?"

"Black, Sirius Black"

"Pasen por favor"

Como robot llegó y se sentó. Sirius parecía platicar algo muy animadamente, señalando los mantelitos dorados, pero ella no decía nada. No había notado que no sabía el nombre de su acosador.

"…Sirius" Susurró y él la miró sintiendo un temblor.

Qué bien se escuchaba su nombre en ella.

"Black" Completó él "Mi apellido no me gusta mucho ¿sabes? Luego te diré porqué, ahora vamos a pedir"

Y así lo hicieron, luego de unos minutos Hermione reía a lo grande de todas las cosas que le platicaba Sirius acerca del restaurante.

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"

"Bueno…, era un parrandero" Aceptó encogiéndose de hombros "Pero no venimos a hablar de mí, sino de ti"

"Oh sí" Asintió claramente emocionada "¿Cuánto sabes de mí? ¿De dónde nos conocemos? ¿Éramos muy cercanos? ¿Sabes algo de mi familia? ¿He estudiado algo? ¿Tengo…"

"¡Espera, mujercita!" Detuvo el medio mareado "Vamos con calma, no tenemos prisa. Además a penas estamos en la Etapa A"

"¿Es en serio lo del concurso?" Gruñó "Sirius esto no es un juego"

"Será más sencillo así. Tienes que saber primero quién y qué clase de persona eres para poder aceptar todo lo demás que hay a tu alrededor" Explicó "Así que empecemos por lo básico ¿vale?"

"¿Tengo opción?... ¡No respondas!" Chistó poniendo sus dedos en los labios de Black. Ambos se miraron impresionados y ella alejó su mano rápidamente "Bueno… ¿Qué es lo básico?"

"Primero… tu color favorito…"

"¡Oh, por todos los cielos!" Chilló azotando la servilleta dorada "¡Me siento como en una cita! Y una muy infantil por cierto"

El moreno rió gustoso, tomó la servilleta y la colocó con elegancia en el regazo de la joven.

"Paciencia mujercita" Pidió guiñando un ojo. Ella se sonrojó, él no supo si por coraje o algo más…

"De acuerdo, pero solo si somos parejos" La miró interrogante, y ella sonrió maliciosa "Todo lo que yo me entere de mí, quiero saberlo también de ti"

"Vaya negociadora…" Suspiró "…de acuerdo" Aceptó.

"¡Pregunta y pregunta! Tu respondes algo de mí, y luego tendrás que hacerlo de ti"

Gruñó, esa mujercita simplemente era insoportable. Asintió sin mucho gusto. El mesero trajo los platos y soltó un cálido provecho mientras ponía una rosa en el centro de la mesa, y le susurraba algo al hombre. Sirius le hizo una seña y se retiró, al volver su atención hacia Hermione, miró impresionada como ya tenia el tenedor hasta adentro de su boca, medio batidos los labios de salsa de tomate, mientras que en su mano un gran pedazo de pan la acompañaba con queso.

"No creí que tuvieras… tanto… apetito" Comentó comenzando a cortar su lasagna, sin perder detalle de los pocos modales que mantenía Hermione en esos momentos.

"No he comido nada desde anteayer" Masculló entre bocado y bocado, tomando un largo trago a su coca-cola "¡Y esto está delicioso!"

"Que bueno que te guste…" No paraba de sonreír, se veía realmente tierna comiendo tan desesperadamente. Pero el resto de las mesas a su alrededor los veían de mala forma.

"Creo que te estoy haciendo quedar un poco mal"

"No te preocupes"

"No me preocupo" Se encogió de hombros altaneramente "Se ve que eres de dinero, Sirius, y no tengo nada contra ello, pero me parece simplemente una tontería tanto cubiertito para un spaghetti" Le sonrió limpiándose bruscamente la boca. Sirius se carcajeó, y dejó su tenedor, tomó un pedazo de pan, lo remojó por toda su salsa y se lo metió entero a la boca. Hermione lo miró alzando una ceja, se escuchó un bufido de una señora en la mesa de a lado, y luego la carcajada de la castaña.

"Parejos, dijimos"

"Creo que comienzas a agradarme, Sirius Black" Alzó su refresco "Un brindis, por que me haya encontrado un acosador divertido, y no cualquier otro"

La miró encantado, aceptando el brindis con su cerveza de barril, y le dieron un buen trago cada uno.

"El tuyo es el morado. El mío es el plateado"

"Interesante" Sonrió "¿Qué te gusta hacer?"

"Pues…, andar en mi moto, platicar con mi amigo Remus, estar con mi ahijado…" Se puso nervioso, no creyó tocar ese tema "Pero sobre todo andar solo" Explicó "A ti te gusta leer, escribir, estudiar como loca, ser la mejor en todo…"

"¡¿Soy una empollona?!" Chilló, y nuevamente todos la miraron feo. Sirius se rió a lo grande "De acuerdo, me gusta leer, pero no sé como qué me gustaría estudiar o algo así, me parece aburrido…" Su decepción era clara.

"Pero eres una empollona que todos queremos"

"¡Oh, eso lo hace tanto mejor!" Bufó, luego lo miró con sorpresa "¿Todos?"

"Bueno, me toca escoger una pregunta" Cortó comenzando a sentir la situación írsele de las manos "Sobre…"

"No" Detuvo "Por favor, dime, ¿Hay alguien más que esté interesado en mí?... ¿Que me quiera?"

"Hermione…" No sabía cómo decirle que todos en Grimmauld Place esperaban impacientes porque regresara, porque ella, la mejor bruja de la generación regresara. Miró hacia el mesero que había traído la rosa, y le hizo una seña imperceptible.

De inmediato la banda comenzó a tocar una suave melodía. Sirius se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a su acompañante.

"No sé bailar" Dijo realmente apenada y sorprendida.

"Sí, sí sabes, Mione"

Nuevamente el diminutivo. Y nuevamente aceptó sin saber porqué. Tomó su mano y se dejó llevar hasta la pista. Sirius colocó la rosa en su enmarañado cabello castaño, y la pegó a su cuerpo, recorriendo su espalda hasta su cintura, apretándola con sensualidad.

**MAAAAS NOTAS DE AUTORA: Jee, ¿qué tal les ha parecido? De verdad espero recibir comentarios u opiniones para saber si les ha gustado. En el próximo capítulo se sabrá aún más lo prometo. Cualquier duda o aclaración estaré feliz de explicar, solo pido reviews y apoyo, graaaacias. También muchas gracias a aquellos que me agregaron a su lista de Author Alert o Story Alert. BESOS!!**

**nanne:** Que bueno que disfrutaste con lo del acosador, yo me divertí bastante al escribirlo, muchas gracias, espero seguir viéndote por aquí, besos.**alastor82:** Ya esta aquí el nuevo capi, ojalá te siga gustando, hoy se supo un poquitin más de lo que sucedió, pero aún falta mucho!!, así que espero seguirte viendo por acá, besos.**Aelita93:** Gracias, gracias, lo seguí lo más pronto que pude, espero que te siga gustando tanto, besos!**konnyta granger:** ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado la trama! espero que siga siendo de tu gusto y que cuente contigo durante el resto del fic, mil gracias, besos.

**Mira Black-Lupin:** Actualicé lo más rápido que pude, mil gracias, fuiste mi primer review y espero contar contigo durante todo el fic, besos.


	3. Nadando con el Acosador

La saga de HARRY POTTER pertenece única y exclusivamente a JKRowling. Yo solo escribo por diversión.

**ADVERTENCIA: E**ste es un Fic totalmente **SiriusXHermione, **sino te interesa o no te gusta, no leas, porque derramará miel y cursilería.

**NOTAS AUTORA: ¡Hola de nuevo!! Bueno, muchas muchas gracias por haberme leído en el capítulo pasado, en éste se desvelará un poco más de información acerca de qué le sucedió a Hermione, y también ella podrá conocer un poco más acerca de su pasado. Me gusta este capítulo en especial porque noto el principio de una buena conexión entre Sirius y ella, espero no sean alucines míos y realmente lo haya dado a notar. De verdad espero que les guste el avance del fic y tenga buena aceptación. Nuevamente, gracias.**

**  
Un Caso de Amnesia, Amor y Magia**

Un fanfic de **Mione Erathor**

**CAPITULO II: "**Nadando con el acosador**"**

Ella estaba en shock, no sabía qué hacer, la música le llegaba como si fuera el mismo aire, y sintió su corazón acelerarse. _Algo_ de su cuerpo le dijo que ese era su lugar correcto, y que definitivamente sabía que hacer con esa música.

El hombre dio un paso al frente, ella retrocedió sin saberlo. Dio otro a la izquierda, y ella lo siguió. Le sonrió infundiéndole confianza, y repitió el movimiento más rápido. A los pocos segundos estaban bailando.

Hermione no entendía nada, solo podía ver los ojos grises más profundos del mundo, hundirse en ellos, y dejarse llevar. La música los envolvió hasta llevarlos a un éxtasis que ninguno imaginó. Ella cerró los ojos, apoyó su frente en el pecho masculino y absorbió la fragancia hipnotizante.

De pronto la música se hizo un poco más rápida, y Sirius le dio una vuelta, la alejó de él y luego la regresó para inclinarla hacia el suelo. La volvió a pegar a él y dieron una vuelta juntos. Ella reía, sintiéndose tan libre como en el puente cuando estaba en la motocicleta. Se dio cuenta al fin que ella ahora llevaba a Sirius y que no dejaba de mover sus pies con destreza y encanto.

¡Estaba bailando!

"Aprendiste en Francia. Tus padres siempre iban de vacaciones allá. Por eso también te encantan las pastas. Alexander, tu padre, no descansó hasta que aprendiste cualquier clase de baile"

El saber de sus padres y de su pasado, en un susurro delicioso al oído, la hizo sentir la mujer más feliz del planeta. Se abrazó de él, dejándole de importar la música, rompiendo el vaivén, y comenzó a llorar.

"Gracias"

Qué sencillo lloraba esa mujercita. Según Sirius ella era aún más fuerte, pero ya era suficiente tener que aguantar de una amnesia como para no llorar, así que solo respondió el abrazo, y le besó la coronilla de la cabeza.

"El día aun no acaba, Hermione. Vamos"

Salieron del restaurante, y subieron a la moto. Sirius la miró apenado.

"Sí soy un aprovechado" Confesó "Odias estas cosas. La verdad no sé si es por miedo a la velocidad, o porque simplemente te parecen tontas estas cosas de niños, pero definitivamente, jamás te habría llevado volando"

"¿Volando?"

"Si hay algo que jamás soportas, y que solo en medidas de vida o muerte aceptas, es volar"

"Pero si los aviones son muy seguros" Opinó inclinando la cabeza.

"Sí, los aviones sí" Sonrió y la montó nuevamente a la moto.

Arrancaron a toda velocidad. Esta vez no la obligó a ver el camino, se sentía muy bien de llevarla con su nariz rozando su cuello, calentándolo con su respiración. Una media hora después, llegaban a St James´s Park.

"Estamos muy cerca de Piccadilly Circus" Comentó Hermione bajando de la moto "Siempre he querido ir…"

"No creo que sea muy buena idea. Te dan miedo los payasos"

"¿En serio?" Ella rió "Qué infantil…"

"Lo sé, yo digo lo mismo, ahora ¡Acompáñame!"

Ambos llegaron a la orilla del río, y Sirius sacó un habano y su encendedor de plata.

"¡No te atrevas!" Regañó Hermione "¿No ves que estamos en un lugar abierto?" Él la miró como si fuera aún más obvia la razón de fumar "¡Es un área verde, Sirius Black, respeta! Hay niños cerca, no es bueno para ellos venir a divertirse y respirar humo de un viejo" Gruñó.

"¡Y luego dices que no eres una empollona!" Chilló guardando su habano "¡Y no soy un viejo!"

Ella le sonrió satisfecha al ver el habano bien guardado "Odio a los fumadores" Dijo tomando asiento y lanzando una piedrecilla al lago "No sé si yo fumaba, pero no quiero hacerlo ahora"

"No. Tú jamás fumarías. Eres demasiado linda y buena para eso" Ella se sonrojó de inmediato, al fin Sirius supo que un halago le había gustado.

"¿Cómo soy, Sirius?"

"Valiente" Afirmó en primera instancia, recordando a Gryffindor "Odias lo injusto y lo abusivo. No importa si son causas perdidas, peleas por ellas hasta la última fibra de tu ser. Amas la verdad y la equidad, la amistad es para ti un tesoro irremplazable, y todo el tiempo quieres saber y aprender más, para ayudar a los demás. Vivías para tus ideales por tu familia y amigos"

El silencio envolvió el lugar. Sirius siguió mirando el lago con tranquilidad, sin darse cuenta de que la mujercita que tanto lo confundía y divertía lo veía impresionada. Sentada junto a él, levantando su rostro para verlo erguido, en una actitud de galán y al mismo tiempo de alguien muy relajado con la vida. Hermione no supo si lo que él había dicho acerca de ella era verdad, pero le encantaría que así fuese.

"Sirius…" Llamó. Él la miró de inmediato. Hermione se levantó y tomó el rostro del hombre entre sus delicadas manos. Él se puso más nervioso que nunca, y vio como ella se paraba de puntitas, y besaba la punta de su nariz en un gesto de cariño brutal "…gracias por darme razón para vivir" Susurró.

Él casi se va para atrás, temblando desde la punta de su nariz hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Ese beso le supo a gloria.

"Por un momento creí que nunca nadie me querría buscar, que iba a estar sola el resto de mi vida, sin identidad y sin razones para continuar. Pero, aquí estás" Lo abrazó "¡Gracias!"

"Olvidé decirte cuán cariñosa eras" Rió él, y se sintió peor que una cucaracha. Hermione creía que nadie la quería, que a nadie le importaba lo suficiente como para buscarla. Si tan solo supiera como el mundo mágico se volvió loco en su búsqueda, si tan solo supiera que sus amigos esperan diariamente con un banquete para ella, si tan solo supiera que él investigó hasta el último detalle de ella, para cuando la encontrara la pudiera introducir lo más pronto posible a su verdadero mundo, y regresarla a los brazos de su ahijado que la extrañaba horrores. Si tan solo supiera que solo la buscó para hacer feliz a Harry, y que ahora él era el más feliz del mundo. Pero a lo hecho pecho, y él tenía una misión. Tenía que prepararla para recibir la noticia de que era bruja, tenía que hacerle saber que solo le quedaban amigos por familia "Tengo que decirte algo…" Tomó asiento y la jaló con él.

"Es sobre mi familia ¿cierto?"

"¿Cómo supiste?" Se separaron y ella se encogió de hombros.

"Están muertos"

"Ya lo sabías"

"Sí. Ayer investigué acerca de ellos. Murieron en el incendio de mi casa" Sus ojos se nublaron un poco "Es como si… como si nunca los hubiera conocido. Y cualquier fotografía o algo, se quemó ahí mismo. No tengo nada de ellos, ¡ni siquiera su recuerdo!" Trató de no llorar, pero una lágrima se escapó, y Sirius sintió que el mundo dejaba de girar.

"Esa es la versión que se le dio al público"

"¡¿Cómo?!" Gimió mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

"Hermione, tu familia fue atacada"

"¡No puede ser!" Se levantó, llevándose ambas manos a la boca "¡¿Quién?!" La furia, la venganza, la frustración la llenó en medio segundo.

"¡Hermione escúchame!" Se levantó y la tomó por los hombros "Fue hace diez años. Tenías quince, estabas en la escuela, no había nada que pudieras hacer. Pero ya acabaste ese tema. Tomaste las riendas de la situación con la madurez y la templanza que solo tú puedes tener" La miró aterrado de que cayera en la venganza y en la negación total "TIENES que creerme cuando te digo que cerraste ese capítulo de tu vida. Los años pasaron y luchaste porque se hiciera justicia"

"¿Cómo hice eso? ¡¿QUÉ ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE JUSTO PARA HABERME TRANQUILIZADO DE SABER QUE ALGUIEN MATÓ A MI FAMILIA?!"

"Mandaste a ejecutar a la asesina" Ella quedó paralizada, no esperaba esa respuesta "Trabajabas en una sociedad que se especializa en cazar al círculo delincuente que se encargó de asesinar a tu familia" Respiró viéndola más tranquila "Tuviste la oportunidad de matarla con tus propias manos, Bellatrix se llamaba, pero no sucumbiste a tus ideales, y justamente la mandaste a ejecutar, con todas las de la ley. Por eso dije, que solo tú, con tu sentido de ética y tu templanza pudiste haber tomado esa decisión"

"No puedo creerlo…"

La dejó digerir toda la nueva información que soltó de golpe. Él no quería decirle tanto, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Pasó una hora. Hermione se veía más tranquila.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Contrariada"

"¿Por qué?"

"Estoy triste de saber que alguien asesinó a mi familia. Pero me siento bien al saber que pude hacer algo al respecto" Respiró y se giró hacia él "¿Dónde trabajaba?"

"No te puedo dar más información sobre eso" Le tomó su mano y trató de hacerla entender "Comprende que es una organización secreta"

"Me suena de película"

"¿De qué?"

"De película. Y una de Hollywood" Trató de sonreír. Sirius no hizo ningún comentario, no tenía idea de qué era eso de Hollywood, alguna cosa muggle seguro.

"Es real, Hermione. Yo también trabajo ahí" Platicó "Sonríeme, siento horrible haberte borrado el buen humor"

Ella le miró con cariño "Tú no me has borrado nada,… pero, si quieres que lo recupere…" Le sonrió pícaramente y le tomó la mano, corriendo hacia el lago.

"¡Oh no, odio el agua!" Chilló el hombre, sintiendo sus rodillas empaparse. Hermione reía a lo grande, aventándole agua sin parar. Él solo podía cubrirse, hasta que molesto, le envió con una patada un salpicón grande. Ella cayó de espaldas, hundiéndose por completo "¡Hermione!" Esperó a que saliera, pero nada ocurría. Desesperado trató de recordar la profundidad del lago, pero no tenía idea "¡HERMIONE!"

Histérico se acercó hasta donde la joven se había hundido, y se lanzó en picada, mojándose por completo, y la vio.

Sonriente, con su cabello flotando a su alrededor, lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

"_¡TE ODIO!_" Le dijo en un movimiento de labios. Ella sonrió aún más, y nadó a gran velocidad hasta él, lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo jaló hasta la superficie.

"¡Vamos, fue divertido!" Reía ella.

"¡No!" Salió a gatas del lago y se sacudió desesperadamente.

"Pareces un perro haciendo eso"

La miró curioso, y luego le sacó la lengua. Hermione sonrojada de la risa ya no podía respirar bien, y se agarraba el estómago con gran diversión.

"Supe que sabía nadar excelentemente cuando casi me ahogo hace dos años" Le platicó luego de unos instantes. Sirius seguía haciendo berrinche, exprimiendo su largo cabello negro "¿Sabes porqué?"

"Sí. Fuiste a clases desde los dos años hasta los once"

Ella le sonrió y se sentó en sus piernas "Te estas congelando ¿no?"

"¡Claro!" Asintió algo enfadado, pensando en que podían hechizarse para secarse, pero no era buen momento, de pronto captó que la mujercita estaba sentada en él. Se sonrojó.

"Vamos" Lo jaló nuevamente hasta la moto "Me toca decidir a donde iremos"

No tardaron nada en secarse debido al viento que se azotaba contra ellos. Sirius ya no sentía las manos del frío que tenía, y Hermione no paraba de temblar en sus brazos. Le dirigía entre varias callejuelas, dejó de reconocer el rumbo al pasar Moorgate, al oeste de Londres, y se veía bastante humilde y descuidado. Pronto le pidió que frenaran.

"Llegamos"

"¿A la parte más peligrosa de todo Londres?" Masculló mirando con recelo su moto, sacó de las bolsas que colgaban de ahí, una gran manta enrollada "Nos asaltarán en dos minutos"

"No, tú tranquilo" Le guiñó un ojo al puro estilo _"Sirius Black Guiños Coquetos©"_, y luego se giró y chifló agudísimo.

"¿Quién te ha enseñado a hacer eso?" Interrogó divertido. De inmediato varios hombres se acercaron a ellos, todos con cadenas y bats de baseball. Sirius puso a Hermione detrás de él, y decidió que en caso de ser necesario, usaría magia.

"¡Hermione! Vuelves muy temprano del trabajo" Sonrió amistoso el más grande y rudo de ellos, y Hermione estrechó la mano tranquilamente con él.

"Oh sí, Billy, resulta que este caballero me ha sacado de ahí" Señaló a Sirius, y el tal Billy le apretó la mano.

"¡Más le vale cuidar bien a la señorita Hermione! Es una dama sin igual" Gruñó, y el resto de la banda sintió casi rugiendo.

"Billy y su banda me han cuidado y ayudado desde que vine a vivir aquí" Explicó Hermione. Sirius sonrió a Billy.

"La cuido con mi propia vida, no te preocupes. Gracias por haber hecho lo mismo"

Los hombres se miraron un rato, apretándose cada vez más y más las manos. Hermione giró los ojos ofuscada, pensando en eso de que los hombres _marcaran_ terreno de forma tan agresiva era una tontería.

"Bueno, Sirius y yo vamos a estar en el departamento. Luego los veo chicos" Sonrió a todos que la despidieron embobados, y jaloneó a Sirius para que la siguiera.

"Aquí vivo" Señaló la tercera puerta de madera, con un número caído que decía 72-G "No te imagines lo mejor, Sirius" Pidió y entraron. Era un cuarto. Había una cama, y una mesa. "Es todo" Suspiró "No me alcanza para mucho ¿sabes?"

"Tranquila" Le tomó la mano y ambos se sentaron en la cama que rechinó horriblemente "Yo viví mucho tiempo en algo mucho más pequeño, y sin una cama"

"¿En serio?" Ella parecía no creerle "¿Un hombre tan educado y de tanto dinero?"

"Sí, algún día sabrás esa historia" Se recostó, tratando de sentir un poco de calor. Sus piernas ya no eran las de antes, le dolían mucho las rodillas con el frío. Sintió algo cálido y miró un cobertor morado encima de él.

"Tenías razón. Siempre he tenido cierta tendencia por el morado" Sonrió "¿Qué es eso?" Señaló la manta que había sacado de su moto. El hombre la miró con gusto.

"Un regalo"

"¿En serio?" Se iluminó su rostro y casi salta sobre la manta. Sirius rió y la detuvo, jalándola contra él, abrazándola casi inconscientemente.

"Antes de que lo veas, te tengo que platicar algo"

"Escucho" Y cual niña pequeña se acomodó más entre sus brazos, y lo miró expectante.

"En la organización donde trabajabas, tienes muchos amigos…, mejor dicho, toda la organización son amigos tuyos"

"¡¿Tengo amigos?!"

"Sí. Ellos son como tu familia, Hermione. Te aman con todos sus corazones. Y cada uno de ellos se dedicó los últimos dos años en buscarte desesperadamente"

"Pero… ¿Cómo? Quiero decir, me accidenté hace cuatro años, no hace dos…"

"Lo sé. Pero las misiones que teníamos eran todas referentes a los desgraciados que te quitaron a tu familia. Y a penas hace dos años, logramos vencerlos" Respondió acariciando su cabello "Teníamos miedo de buscarte, porque si te habías accidentado tal vez solo te pondríamos en peligro" Una verdad a medias, y se sintió un gran mentiroso "Incluso ahora, seguimos cerrando casos que tienen que ver con ellos"

"¿Y dónde están ellos?"

"Son muchos. Creímos que una gran reunión no sería lo mejor para tomar tu confianza. Cuando supimos que estabas amnésica decidimos acercarnos lentamente. Yo me ofrecí para eso"

"¿Por qué tú?"

"Necesito tiempo para explicártelo adecuadamente" Suspiró "Abre tu regalo"

Hermione tomó la manta y la desenvolvió, extendiéndola en todo el piso de su cuarto. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al leer las grandes letras moradas de en medio: TE EXTRAÑAMOS HERMIONE.

Alrededor de esa frase, con diferentes letras y colores, había pequeños recados firmados por nombres que no le sonaban en lo absoluto.

"Vamos por orden ¿te parece?" La miró, pero ella a él no, solo pudo asentir "Bien. Selecciona el que quieras…"

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: **¡Holaaaaaaaa! ¡Disculpen la demora! Según yo ya había actualizado, y hasta HOY me di cuenta de que solo fue un alucine mío!!, Perdón de verdad, ojala no se hayan olvidado de este fic y les siga gustando.

Muchísimas gracias a la gente que sigue conmigo, y también a los que dejaron review en el capítulo pasado:**Aelita93**, GRACIAS por tus palabras y por tu tiempo, ya no volveré a descuidar el fic, lo siento**/Grayse**, espero que aún no pase de diabético mi fic y te siga gustando mucho!, gracias por tu review**/Mira Black-Lupin**, tienes tooooda la razón, yo también confiaría en un acosador como Sirius ¡de inmediato!, pero bueno, dejemos que Hermione disfrute mientras de ese adonis, saludos!!**/alastor82**,espero seguir contando contigo luego de tanto tiemo y que te siga pareciendo gracioso y tierno, eso es justo lo que quiero, muchas gracias!**/nanne**, perdona la demora en serio, pero ojala todo te parezca divertido y entretenido aún y no te hayas desanimado por el tiempo que dejé pasar, en serio lo siento, pero muchas gracias por tu review**/Dark Swettness**, al fin lo actualicé, mil disculpas por la tardanza pero mas vale tarde que nunca ¿no?, procuré meterle diversión a este capítulo también, así que espero que no te haya aburrido, mil gracias, besos**/x-anaah-x**, gracias por tu review!!, ojala que en este capítulo también te hayas divertido bastante y que sigas disfrutando del fic, ojala te vea de nuevo por aquí, saludos**/solcisdz**, un millon de grcias por tu tiempo, realmente quiero que te siga gustando el fic y que vuelva a verte por aquí, mil gracias, besos!!


	4. Vamos a un Hotel con el Acosador

La saga de HARRY POTTER pertenece única y exclusivamente a JKRowling. Yo solo escribo por diversión.

**ADVERTENCIA: E**ste es un Fic totalmente **SiriusXHermione, **sino te interesa o no te gusta, no leas, porque derramará miel y cursilería.

**Un Caso de Amnesia, Amor y Magia**

Un fanfic de **Mione Erathor**

**CAPITULO II: "**Vamos a un Hotel con el acosador**"**

**¡REVIEWS POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!**

"Ese…"

_HERMIONE, ESTO ES PARA QUE SEPAS_

_QUE TIENES AMIGOS QUE TE EXTRAÑAN_

_Y ADORAN, QUE NO ESTAS SOLA, Y QUE_

_PRONTO NOS REUNIREMOS TODOS. TE_

_QUIERO AMIGA MÍA. GINNY._

"Ginny Weasley, era una de tus pocas amigas. Tiene un año menos que tú, estudió contigo la escuela"

"Ese…"

_QUERIDA NIÑA: ERES COMO UNA HIJA _

_PARA MÍ, Y PUDE RESPIRAR DE NUEVO_

_CUANDO ME DIJERON QUE ESTABAS_

_VIVA. PRONTO NOS VEREMOS, SÉ QUE_

_TE HA IDO DIFÍCIL, PERO ERES FUERTE,_

_TODO TE SERÁ RECOMPENZADO._

_MINERVA MCGONAGALL_

"Tu maestra favorita de la escuela. Es igual de empollona que tú, tiene bastantes años más, pero te quiere mucho. Todo mundo sabía que eras su consentida, aunque ninguna de las dos lo aceptaba" Un sollozo se escapó de la joven.

"Ese…"

_NO SÉ QUÉ DECIRTE. NO ME SIENTO_

_MERECEDOR DE ESCRIBIRTE. YO DEBI_

_PROTEGERTE HERMIONE, PERO NO_

_VOLVERÉ A PERMITIR QUE NADA TE_

_PASE. TE ADORO. VUELVE PRONTO, _

_TE NECESITO. HARRY POTTER._

"Es mi ahijado, y tu mejor amigo" Comentó algo incómodo "Él estaba contigo cuando tuviste tu accidente. Se siente culpable de tu pérdida de memoria. Fuiste con él a la escuela, son casi hermanos creo yo, y se conocen bastante bien. Harry no quiso ser quien se acercara debido a su sentimiento de culpa"

"Ya veo" Asintió ella mirando la tinta verde de Harry Potter "Ese ahora…"

_LA MEJOR AUROR QUE HE TENIDO EN_

_MIS FILAS DESDE LA MISMISIMA LILIAN_

_POTTER, MAS TE VALE REGRESAR MUJER,_

_QUE NECESITO UN BUEN EQUIPO DE _

_TRABAJO. SALUDOS, ALASTOR MOODY._

"¿Auror?"

"Así se llaman a los agentes élites de nuestra organización. Moody es el jefe. Siempre frío y directo, pero para escribir eso quiere decir que realmente te aprecia. Lily Potter es la madre de Harry, ella también fue Auror, al igual que James Potter, ambos murieron hace muchos años"

"Oh… lo siento" Expresó sin saber porqué. Sirius la miró sorprendido.

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé. Calculo que por edades debiste conocerlos, sobre todo siendo el padrino de su hijo"

"Ah… claro. Por un momento creí que comenzabas a recordar" Mencionó soltando un largo suspiro, ella negó.

"Mi amnesia no es curable"

"Lo entiendo. Continuemos"

"Ese…"

_CARAY, ME PONEN A ESCRIBIR Y NUNCA_

_HE SIDO BUENO EN ESO. BUENO HERM _

_SOLO TIENES QUE SABER QUE ERES MUY_

_NECESARIA AQUÍ Y QUE SE TE EXTRAÑA,_

_SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO POR CIERTO (ACA_

_ENTRE NOSOTROS, MEJOR QUE HARRY, _

_JAJAJAJAJAJA) ATTE RON_

"Ronald Weasley, hermano mayor de Ginny, y como ves, también tu mejor amigo. Harry, Ron y tú eran conocidos en la escuela como el trío dorado. Se quieren mucho, Ron es muy carismático, realmente te aprecia aunque cuando eran niños solo discutían de todo"

Ella sonrió "De solo leer sobre él, me cayó bien. Ahora ese…"

_LINDA HERMIONE, ME SIENTO TRANQUILO_

_DE SABERTE CERCA NUEVAMENTE. SÉ QUE_

_CUANDO TE SIENTAS PREPARADA Y TE _

_ACERQUES A NOSOTROS SERÁS MUY FELIZ,_

_Y TE SENTIRAS COMPLETA DE NUEVO. NO_

_TENGAS MIEDO, SIEMPRE TE CUIDAREMOS,_

_MIENTRAS CONFÍA EN ESE VIEJO PERRO, _

_PESE A SER UN CABEZOTA, ES UN BUEN_

_HOMBRE. REMUS LUPIN._

"Mi mejor amigo, el viejo Remus" Sirius miró molesto el mensaje "No soy un viejo perro, pero tiene razón en lo demás, como siempre. Remus fue maestro tuyo durante la carrera de Auror"

"Ese…"

_¡MUJER YA TIENES QUE VOLVER! NOS VOLVEMOS LOCOS CON LA CARA DE _

_HARRY DE DRAMAQUEEN, POR FAVOR!!! NO ES CIERTO, REGRESA CUANDO_

_TE SIENTAS BIEN, SOLO RECUERDA QUE… QUE MAL SUENA ESO DE RECUERDA_

_CONTIGO NO??? BUENO, TE QUIERO MUCHO HERM, SOMOS MEJORES AMIGAS_

_AUNQUE YA NO LO RECUERDES Y… Y OTRA VEZ CON LO DE RECUERDES, YA _

_TE DEJO PORQUE REMUS YA ME MIRO FEO DE TODO LO QUE ESCRIBÍ. TQM._

_TONKS-LUPIN._

"Como dijo, es tu mejor amiga. Resulta que te lleva un par de años, pero se llevan demasiado bien. Fuiste su madrina cuando se casó con Remus, su nombre completo es Nymphadora Tonks, pero odia su nombre, así que solo le decimos Tonks, es bastante explosiva y muy… colorida"

"Se escucha linda" Pensó en voz alta la castaña, trazando el plumón rosa chicle de Tonks con sus dedos "Ahora ese…"

_NIÑA, YA TIENES QUE VOLVER, TE COCINARÉ_

_LO QUE TU QUIERAS PARA EL DÍA QUE LLEGUES,_

_TE HE TEJIDO UN SUÉTER POR CADA NAVIDAD_

_LEJOS DE TU FAMILIA, LOS TENDRÁS QUE USAR_

_TODOS O NO RECIBIRÁS UN ABRAZO MÍO. ERES_

_MI SEGUNDA HIJA, Y TE ADORO CARIÑO, YA_

_REGRÉSATE A DONDE PERTENECES. MOLLY._

"La matriarca de los Weasley. Es toda una madre poderosa y sincera, te adoptó desde el primer día que te vio, y aún más cuando sucedió lo de tus padres. Es un encanto, pero cabrona hasta la última punta de sus cabellos rojos"

"Quiere decir que tengo una madre" Emocionada intentó imaginarse a Molly Weasley, sintiendo ya un gran abrazo suyo "Ese ahora"

_HERMS, NO ANDES POR AHÍ SIN POR LO _

_MENOS UN AMULETO QUE TE CUIDE, TE_

_TENGO QUE PLATICAR MUCHAS COSAS_

_QUE NI TE IMAGINAS. CUIDADO CON TU_

_FUNDA DE ALMOHADA, ME ACABO DE_

_ENTERAR QUE ESTAN INFESTADAS DE_

_KRUSPHIS ESCALADOS, OK? SUERTE,_

_LUNA LOVEGOOD._

"¿Qué son los…"

"Tranquila" Relajó riéndose Sirius "Luna es una buena amiga tuya, pero siempre ha sido creyente de cosas sobrenaturales"

"Eso lo explica todo" Escéptica como ella sola, no le dio importancia "Son todos"

"Sí. Tienes mucha más gente conocida que te quiere bastante, pero ellos son los principales en tu vida"

"Me siento tan feliz de saber que tengo amigos" Se limpió las lágrimas y lo miró con gratitud "Tengo muchos deseos de conocerlos…, pero he estado tan llena por hoy de emociones que…"

"Lo comprendo" Asintió parándose y sacando un plumón morado de su chaqueta "¿No quieres escribirles algo?"

Hermione tardó más de una hora en decidir que escribir. Sirius comenzaba a quedarse dormido en la cama, hasta que la castaña soltó un gritito de satisfacción, y le puso el papel escrito a menos de dos centímetros de su cara.

"¿Qué tal?"

_GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS, NO PUDE EVITAR LLORAR DE PENSAR QUE EXISTEN Y QUE ME QUIEREN, ME ENCANTARÍA CONOCERLOS, PERO AÚN ME SIENTO CONMOCIONADA DE SABER LO DE MI ANTIGUO TRABAJO Y LA VERDAD DE LA MUERTE DE MIS PADRES. GINNY WEASLEY, SENTI MI CORAZÓN EXPLOTAR AL LEER EL "AMIGA MIA" QUE ESCRIBISTE, GRACIAS POR ESO, DE VERDAD. MINERVA MCGONAGALL, SUS PALABRAS ME LLENARON DE CONFIANZA EN MÍ MISMA, Y DE FÉ EN LA GENTE, GRACIAS POR CONSIDERARME SU HIJA. HARRY POTTER, NO TE SIENTAS CULPABLE, AÚN SIN PODER RECORDAR QUÉ SUCEDIÓ, SÉ QUE SI DE TI HUBIESE DEPENDIDO, NO ME HABRÍA PASADO NADA. ALASTOR MOODY, NO SÉ SI DE VERDAD FUI TAN BUENA "AUROR" (SIGO SIN COMPRENDER QUÉ HACÍA REALMENTE) PERO LE PROMETO VOLVER PRONTO, Y DAR DE MÍ TODO EL CORAZÓN. RON, TUS PALABRAS ME ARRANCARON UNA SINCERA SONRISA, AL PARECER TÚ ME HARÁS REÍR TODO LO QUE ME HA FALTADO, Y TE LO AGRADEZCO CON TODA MI ALMA. REMUS, SEGUIRÉ TU CONSEJO SOBRE ESTE VIEJO ACOSADOR, GRACIAS POR LLAMARME "LINDA", Y ESPERO TENGAS RAZÓN AL DECIRME QUE AL FIN ME SENTIRÉ COMPLETA AL CONOCERLOS. TONKS, SI ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA, SABES COMO ME SIENTO Y QUÉ PIENSO EN ESTE INSTANTE, ESPERO TU APOYO. MOLLY, ME PONDRÉ TODOS LOS SUÉTERES A LA VEZ SI ES NECESARIO PARA QUE ME DES UN SOLO ABRAZO, Y PROVAR UN BOCADO DE TU COMIDA. LUNA, DESPUÉS DE MEDITARLO UN RATO, DECIDI MEJOR DESHACERME DE MI FUNDA DE ALMOHADA, ¿O LOS KRUSPHIS ESCALDADOS SE QUEDARÁN EN MI COJÍN? GRACIAS._

"Esperaba un _gracias_, no la respuesta a cada una de sus notas" La miró divertido y guardó la carta "Muy bien, nos vamos"

"¿A dónde?"

"No dejaré que pases la noche aquí. Por mucho que Billy parezca un guardaespaldas gorilezco tuyo, no confío mucho en él"

"Si crees que voy a ir a tu casa, acosador, estás muy equivocado"

"¡No soy un acosador! Y me imaginé esa respuesta, así que pensaba en un hotel"

Hermione le miró roja. Sirius captó lo que dijo, y antes de poder decir cualquier otra cosa, ya tenía el cojín de la castaña estrellado en su cara.

"¡ACOSADOR, APROVECHADO, PERVERTIDO!" Con cada palabra un nuevo cojinazo le llegaba. Tomó las muñecas de la morena, y se rodó con ella, dejándola bajo él.

Se sentía tan pequeña de esa forma. A su merced. Con esa miradita de _te quiero matar_.

"¡VIOLADOR!"

Sirius estalló en risas, le besó la frente y la cargó sin problemas.

"Te dejaré en el Praed´s Hotel, queda cerca de mi casa por si necesitas algo, ¿bien?"

"¡Pero eso está atravesando la ciudad!"

"Creí que ya te habías acostumbrado a la moto…" La miró con indulgencia, aún cargándola, la subió en la moto, y arrancaron.

City Road, era la primera avenida que tocarían esa tarde. El ocaso los iluminaba entre dorados y escarlatas, reflejando los charcos y las banquetas estancadas. La gente, con sus goteantes paraguas en las manos, no miraba el cielo, pero Hermione no perdía detalle de las arremolinadas nubes grises, que cubrían Londres, y dejaban el oeste intacto para que los rayos entraran y envolvieran de otoño a la ciudad. Apretó su rostro contra el pecho de Sirius, respirando su colonia.

Entraron al fin a Pentonville Road, rozando un bonito museo que le gustaba visitar de pronto. Sirius pasó en medio de un gran charco, y el agua salpicó sus botas. Miró una mujer solitaria, sentada en una banca leyendo, y supo que era un juego de su mente, para hacerle ver que así estaba ella cada domingo, _sola._ Suspiró, y sintió a Sirius temblar cuando una ventisca los alcanzó desde abajo, y alzó su chamarra de cuero. Dieron en la esquina de la famosa estación de King´s Cross y pasaron a Euston´s Road.

British Library los miró pasar, con sus bonitas rejas negras, y sus jardines oscuros. El Sol a penas alcanzaba la coronilla de la torre más alta de la librería, y minutos después anocheció al fin. Las estrellas los guiaron por una de las avenidas más largas de Londres, y un relámpago los iluminó, acto seguido vino el trueno, y luego miles de gotas los envolvieron.

Tuvieron que rodear Regent´s Park, por una inundación, y Sirius subió la velocidad hasta 120, para recuperar el tramo. Hermione apretó sus piernas contra las de él, y lo abrazó por el cuello. Sin pensarlo comenzó a cantar en susurros, su canción favorita.

"_To the centre of the city where all roads meet, waiting for you…_" Sirius sonrió reconociendo la canción, escuchándola con claridad, en la dulce voz de la mujercita que tenía en brazos "_To the depths of the ocean where all hopes sank, searching for you…_"

Entraron al fin a Marylebone Road, faltaban a lo mucho veinte minutos.

"_To the centre of the city in the night, waiting for you" _Terminó Sirius con su ronca voz. Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

"¿También sabías que me gustaban The Killers?"

"No. Pero a mí también"

Se sonrieron y llegaron a Praed Street, y al Hotel.

Sirius pidió el Penthouse, pese a las insistencias de Hermione de que era demasiado para ella. Le pidió al encargado que le diera la única llave a ella, por si algún acosador quería entrar. Hermione se sonrojó de vergüenza, y el encargado depositó el único juego en sus manos.

"Pues aquí te dejo, mujercita" Bajaron del elevador, la última planta con una sola puerta, y Sirius no se acercó a mas de tres metros de distancia.

"No puedo aceptar esto. Es demasiado caro, por favor"

"Luego me lo pagarás" Le sonrió y besó su frente.

"¡No tengo tanto dinero!" Chilló indignada.

"Yo no hablaba de dinero"

"¡ACOSADOR!"

"¡Tampoco de _eso_!"

"¿Entonces?"

"Mañana vendré por ti. Iremos a pasear y comer un par de helados. La verdad es que necesitas descansar y tiempo a solas, pero aún hay muchas cosas que no sabes, así que…"

"¡De acuerdo!" Interrumpió ella abrazándolo "¡Gracias!"

Le respondió el abrazo, pensando seriamente que sería buena idea quedarse… por la seguridad de la castaña, claro.

Hermione entró sola al Penthouse, absolutamente impactada de la elegancia y hermosura en la decoración y los muebles del inmenso cuarto. Tenía un comedor, una pequeña cocineta con todo lo necesario, una sala de estar, una puerta que imaginó era el baño, y una enorme cama matrimonial con cortinas.

Las paredes eran ventanas, al igual que el techo, dejando ver toda la ciudad iluminada y el cielo estrellado.

"Me siento como una princesa…"

Su estómago rugió, y con vergüenza aceptó estar muriéndose de hambre. Había olvidado decirle eso a Sirius. Fue hacia la cocineta, solo había botellines de agua, vino, y refresco.

"…lo necesario" Ironizó desesperada. La puerta sonó, y Hermione corrió ansiosa de encontrar a Sirius del otro lado. Su desilusión fue clara al escuchar que era el servicio al cuarto "Yo no hice ningún pedido" Dijo.

"No. Lo hizo el señor Black, para usted, señorita Granger"

Hermione sonrió encantada. La moza entró con un carrito, colocó un pequeño banquete en la mesa, y la miró con picardía.

"Tiene suerte de que un hombre como el señor Black esté tan interesado en usted, señorita. Les deseo suerte a ambos"

"¿C-Co-cómo dicc-ce?"

La moza simplemente sonrió, y sacó de la parte inferior del carrito una gran caja cuadrada blanca, y un ramo de claveles.

"Provecho" Y se retiró.

Hermione estaba más roja que un tomate, y miró curiosa a los claveles.

"¿Serán mi flor favorita?" Encontró una pequeña tarjeta en el ramo, y la sacó desesperada "_No sé cuáles son tus flores preferidas, pero podrías hacerme un favor, y decir de ahora en adelante, que son éstas_"

Casi se desmaya.

Cenó la ensalada y la carne asada con gusto. Se sentía tan emocionada y feliz. Hace cuatro años que no se sentía feliz.

Tenía a gente que la amaba, y que la había buscado.

Tenía un trabajo fuera de lo común, pero justo.

Tenía a un amigo.

Sirius Black.

A sus otros amigos ya los conocería después. Estaba impaciente pero al mismo tiempo muy nerviosa. Miró la manta donde todos le habían escrito, y se durmió abrazándola, pensando que su vida mejoraba de manera maravillosa.

A veinte cuadras de ahí. Sirius entraba con una sonrisa boba a Grimmauld Place, y casi flotando llegó a la cocina.

"¡¿Cómo te fue?!" Molly le ayudó a sacarse la chaqueta, y les sonrió a todos.

"¡Les traigo una sorpresa!"

Y sacó la carta que escribió la castaña.

Molly lloró al leer su respuesta.

Minerva se secó una solitaria lágrima que logró escapar de sus fríos ojos.

Ginny abrazó a su madre.

Moody comentó algo acerca de que más le valía regresar esa jovencita al cuerpo de Aurores.

Luna formó una mueca de satisfacción al leer que tiraría su funda de almohada.

Ron rió y palmeó la espalda de su mejor amigo.

Tonks pareció entender perfectamente el corto pero profundo mensaje.

Harry lloró. Abrazó desesperadamente a Sirius, gimiendo de dolor.

Remus sonrió con gusto al ver que seguiría su consejo.

"¡¿Te dijo algo sobre cuándo nos quería ver?!" Ron formuló la pregunta que todos querían decir. Sirius frunció el ceño.

"Lo siento. Como dijo en la carta, tras enterarse sobre lo de sus padres, fue algo muy fuerte para ella, quiere tiempo, pero… lo más probable es que no pase más de una semana"

Los gritos de felicidad y los abrazos sobraron esa noche.

Sirius se fue a su cuarto, muerto de cansancio. Entró y se aventó contra su cama, dispuesto a dormir en ese mismo instante.

"¡PRIMOOO!" El chillido de Tonks anticipó su tacleada contra Sirius.

"Le sacarás el aire, amor" Opinó Remus mirando a su esposa.

"Muy… aahhh… tarde… aahhh" El animago a penas respiraba.

"¡Primito hermoso! ¿Verdad que mañana me dejarás acompañarte a ver a Herm?"

"…nhhooohhh…"

El cabello de Tonks cambió a un drástico rojo lava, y clavó aún mas su cadera en el estómago de su primo.

"¡¿VERDAD QUE SÍ?!"

"…¡rrr…mmusss!"

"Cariño…, creo que me dejarás sin amigo" Lupin se acercó rápidamente, y tomó a su esposa de los hombros.

"¡QUE ACEPTE QUE MAÑANA IRE CON ÉL A VER A MI MEJOR AMIGA!"

"Sirius, acepta, o ella no se bajará, te lo aseguro"

"…ssssstah… bbbieehhhn…"

"¡MUY BIEN!" El cabello le cambió nuevamente a rosa "¡Gracias primito!... ¿primito? ¿Primo? ¿SIRIUS?"

Y por más que lo agitó esa noche, Tonks no pudo despertar al animago, que soñaba plácidamente con cierta castaña.


End file.
